The Hunter
by Glenn I
Summary: Naruto is saved from death by demon hunters. How this change in his youth affect his life to come. NarutoXAvP/AvPR/AvP:Extinction/ others


**I Own Nothing**. No Naruto, No AVP nope Nothing

"Human speech"

'_Human thought'_

"Predator speech"

'_Predator thought__'_

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'_**Kyuubi thought'**_

**THE HUNTER**

The day was October 10 the anniversary of Konoha's victory over it most dangerous enemy; the Kyuubi no Yoko, this day was also to honor the sacrifice of one of Konoha's greatest leaders Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage. This day was also the birthday of Uzumaki Naruto who had just turned 7 years old and was spending the day how he always did; running from drunken civilians and shinobi.

He was currently running through alleyways of the shopping district trying to get closer to the Homage's office the only safe place he knew on his birthday. He turned a corner only to run into another group of villagers blocking the exit. He tried to turn back to see the first group had caught up. He looked to see both group quickly closing in on him he ran down another alleyway only for it to lead to a dead-end.

"No where to run demon"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of the young demon-vessel left in his charge. He knew that due to the festival he wouldn't be able to visit; it was like this ever year; he would try to visit him only for the council members to barge into his office with paperwork needed for the festival. He had tried to send one of his shinobi to bring Naruto to his office; that plan backfired as well the shinobi that he sent had only turn the boy over to the mobs.

The age shinobi was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the presence of other people near him. He looked back to see Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Gekkou Hayate, Uzuki Yuugao, Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko. The hokage landed on top of Naruto's apartment building.

"Have any of you found him?" his eyes held great worry for his unofficial grandson. He looked to see the had their heads down; the females of the group looked almost in tears

"Kakashi; summon your nin-dogs" Kakashi bit his thumb and flashed through the hand seals, then pressed his hand to the ground

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_" as he said that a large and a group of 8 dogs sat in the middle

"Hey Kakashi; what do you need" spoke the small pug sit on top of the largest dog

"We need to find Naruto. Can you find his scent?" the dogs began to smell the air quickly picking up the fox scented boy. Pakkun looked back to the group "Yah, we got him. Follow us" with that the group leapt off in the direction of Naruto's scent.

As the group left they failed to notice three masked figures that stood on the building behind them; they looked between each other before reaching for the gauntlets on their arms and their bodies began to flash with small blue sparks before the 'Predators' disappeared completely; to continue their hunt following the shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could barely hold onto his consciousness; the beating was worse than any he had before. Usually the hokage would have saved him by now. After the mob had caught him they began the usually beating of punching, kicking, bottles thrown at him.

He turned his head to the side to see three men going through handsigns; he could see their hi-ates shining in the moon light. He could see their red eyes in hate.

"No one is going to save you this time demon." One of the men spoke his voice full of venom. They finished the seals with a call of

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_"

Three fireballs each about 5ft in diameter flew out of their mouths; as they flew towards Naruto the fireballs made contact with each other combining into a fireball illuminating the entire alley and the sky above it. The ball stood nearly four times the size of the original three and reached the top of the buildings that surrounded the alley.

Naruto watched as the fireball soared towards him. He could feel the tears that ran down his whiskered cheeks; not for his own death but the pain it would cause to few people that did care for him _'Goodbye Ojii-san, Neko-chan, Inu-san, and everybody else' _

XXXXXXXXXX

As the Sandaime traveled he could see the light generated from within an alley ahead of the group. His eyes widened upon recognizing that the light was form a katon jutsu. He began to pump chakra in to his legs to try and reach the alley in time. The group followed his lead in their desperate attempt to save the young boy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The 'Predators' had stalked the group of shinobi listing to their conversation till they detected a larger group of humans. They reached the area quickly and what they found disgusted them. They stood in silence as they observed as the group beat a small child.

The middle figure intently watched the young child being beaten. The boy in front of him interested him greatly; he could see that the wound that had been inflicted were healing faster than any human should. In his mind he was going over multiple questions.

'_Why is this child being attacked? Why do his wounds heal so quickly?__'_

He began to switch between the vision mode of his mask to find a difference between the humans and the child. First was 'thermal' the first thing that he noticed was the young child's body temperature was nearly 10 degrees hotter than the others; he passed that fact off not finding it important enough reason.

He then switched to 'neuro' visual mode the scan of the humans showed that while the adults were extremely hostile the child was surprisingly calm for a human going through such abuse, well for human standards. He scanned the crowd and found that while most were civilian some held shinobi rank.

But what surprised him the most was when he switched into 'tech' mode. This child's body was practically glowing with energy; his energy was different from the surrounding people while the people in the mob energy was only blue; the child's did have a blue color but there reddish-orange color mixed inside of it. He watched as the reddish-orange energy followed through his body slowly dissipating into blue; he noted that the energy was darkest near the boy's naval.

His observations were cut short when three members of the group launched fireballs at the boy. He looked at the boy knowing even with his enhanced healing he would die from the combined attack. This brought up a troublesome question.

'_Should I intervene? Why do I care? It is just a human child?__'_ the hunter closed his eyes in silent contemplation. He could save the boy it would ruin their hunt; but the boy was so interesting.

He opened his eyes and turned to his subordinates and began to give them orders before he jump off the roof top.

He landed in front of the boy he turned the massive fireball his plasma caster activated and locked onto the center of the ball. He then shot a bolt of blue plasma at the fireball.

……………………….

Naruto watched as the fireball drew closer he could feel heat radiating off of it. When the ball only 10ft away something happen that Naruto wound remember for the rest of his life.

Naruto watched as a figure landed in front of him cracking the concrete underneath it. He couldn't see the figure clearly it was invisible; but he could see as light bent around it. He watched as it turned and a ball of blue 'fire' shot out of seemingly nowhere. The blue ball was barely a twentieth of the other ball. As soon as the ball left the invisible figure; it turned to Naruto and tackle him flat to the ground

As the ball of energy connected the smaller began to penetrate the larger one. Once the ball was full engulfed the larger ball turned a golden-blue color before it exploded sending the blue and gold flames in all directions. As the blast subsided blue and gold flame covered much of the area.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that the once invisible figure was clearly visible and standing in front of him; he could not see them but he knew that the creature's eyes were watching him from behind a visor within metallic mask. The mask was a grayish-silver color the top of the mask was engraved with dozens of small symbols and one larger one that resembled a 'T'; another noticeable feature was just above the visor was an extended crown that wrapped around to the back of it head; inside of the crown were spike like protrusions. Behind the mask were tentacle like dreadlocks that ran down to the creature's armored chest.

The Armor, all of which was gunmetal grey in color, consisted of a breastplate that covered the upper torso down to the mid-torso; a pair of spaulders on both arms down to its elbows; below those it had a pair of gauntlets on both of its wrists; along its waist were multiple devices as well as tassets going down to just above its knees; on its feet and shins it wore a pair of greaves that cover its clawed toes. Underneath its thick armor was a mesh like material through which Naruto could see its multi-value green skin. Across the front of its torso was also a rope decorated with different kinds of skulls.

Naruto watched as the creature turned its attention back to remaining members of the mob

……………………….

As the group of shinobi neared the glowing alley they could see the glowing mass of fire and knew there was no way to reach it in time. That was till the mass of fire exploded spewing flames high into the skies above the surrounding building and catching many of them on fire. They moved passed them, the fires would attract others, and they could handle them while the group neared the burning alley.

……………………….

Naruto watched as his savior turned to his attacker and faster than he could follow three more balls of plasma fired from its shoulder a they blasted flaming holes in the shinobi that had performed the fire jutsu. After the crowd had seen the compatriots fall they turned to run. The beast of a hero let out a roar.

As the terrified civilians neared the end of the long hellish alley most failed to notice the wall of thin red line of lights that spread across the exit. The lights went unnoticed till the first few members of the mob hit the trap and went through it and were reduced to small chunks of blood flesh. The people that reacted fast enough stopped themselves from being butchered by the seemingly invisible force. The surviving members let out screams of disgust as they saw their former friends and family members cut apart. Most continued to scream and find a way out of the alley that seemed to have taken to the pits of hell.

The beast at the center of the alley let out another roar. The civilians turn towards the roar only to hear two explosive crashes as two more 'demons' landed beside the first.

The first; was the smallest of the three, stood just under 6ft it was covered fully in a deep brown plate armor. From its head a trio of lasers that scanned the area as a metallic cylinder like attachment, similar to the one on the first creatures shoulder, moved in unison. Its mask was less decorated than the first alien and was sans the 'T' mark that the first had. The hunter's skin looked to have a brown coloring, along with a white two-pointed shuriken over its breastplate. At its hips a pair of holsters could be seen, along with a pair of handles.

The last hunter was the largest by far its body standing nearly at 8ft and donned thick blue armor that wrapped around the beast's frame. The armor was set in thick segments that were connected by thinner sections of black mesh like material. The beast's mask was smooth except for the 'T' and a pair of vertical claw marks that ran down from the top of the skull to the based of the chin. Two other distinguishing things about the brute was the items that it carried the first was a mass pole roughly 10ft long with a thick pair of glowing purple plasma blades that each had a foot length base; the other item was the long sting of 'beads', each of which was the size of a softball and the same color as the scythe, that wrapped across its chest.

Naruto stood in terror and slight amazement as the creature and its allies butchered his attackers.

After the last of the people were dealt with the original creature turned to Naruto and knelt down near the boy. The creature held up its arm and lifted a plate and then began to press keys on the pad. "If you desire to continue living come with me, if not I will leave you here; chose" a robotic voice sounded as the savior extended a single hand.

"Elder what are you doing? What about the hunt?" the smaller of the aliens said only for the largest of the three to smack him in the back of the head.

"Shut it runt. Thoth is leader and he makes the decisions. So if he wants to save the human runt let him." It said as he leaned against his large scythe. The smaller predator only started to growl at the larger one.

"Enough you two; we're leaving!" 'Thoth' said as he stood, an unconscious Naruto held in his arms. The others nodded gathering the used tech and prepping for the departure. The group of hunters jumped to the roof of the building and began to move to the edge of the village…

…till a small barrage of shuriken attempted to rain down on them. Each jumped to the side and turned the smallest of the hunters snarling at the group that had attacked them. Before the young hunter could move Thoth raised his clawed palm in front of him.

"Jecht, take the boy get to the ship prep for take off!" eh said handing the boy to the young hunter.

"But Elder…"

"Go!" he didn't argue only nodded and took off towards the woods. Gai saw the small one move back with Naruto and sped forward after him. The hunter saw the human move on Jecht and reacted.

Thoth moved and appeared between the two his fist, and wrist blades extended, at the jounin. Gai stopped and eye the creature before him. 'He is fast and by his build…strong' he smiled as he dropped into a fighting stance. The hunter moved.

Gai barely saw as the beast move before he felt the monster's fist slam into his gut, along with its blades. Kakashi moved in with a flying sweep kick aimed at the creature's head.

The kick hit.

Till the creatures form dissipated and the kick went forward unhindered. Kakashi turned to see the creature had moved and was now fighting with the hokage, claws held against diamond-hard staff.

Sarutobi struggled as he held his summoned staff against the beast's superior strength. He looked to see that Kakashi had left as had the downed Gai; to his left he could see that the rest of the squad had taken to fighting the blue hunter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi studied the creature that was holding its own against the large group of skilled shinobi. He threw another volley of shuriken at the beast's back only for a spire of blue energy to intercept and vaporize the projectile; it was the same from every time they threw anything at the mammoth beast.

The heavy beast stood atop the building and growled as the human's kept throwing the knives at. _'__Don't they get it's not work__'_ he inwardly chuckled as another batch vaporized 'got to love a Killscreen Generator'.

Itachi having enough of the useless cycle; took in a breath and ran through a set of hand seals. _"Goukakyuu no jutsu"_

The large predator turned to see a ball of flaming death headed for him. He grinned under his alloy mask. 'Stupid humans' he gripped the string of beads and pushed them forward.

The group watched as the flame swallowed the enemy. As the flames died the group let out a gasp as they saw the beast standing firm in his place as some twenty odd beads hovered around him. A single bead stood further than the rest as the flame began to be pulled into it. The hunter turned to Itachi and let out a deep roar as it raised it hand.

The ball that had absorbed the flames hovered in front of his hand before a bright blue flame surrounded it. The flames sparked around the ball for a second before shooting forward at the foolish human.

Itachi's form was coated by the burning flames only for a poof and a log to take his place. The others in the group watched as the flame turned the log to ash in a matter of seconds.

The hunter moved and attempted to cut down Anko after she attempted another volley of kunai, this time with explosive notes attached. The snake summoner ducked and weaved avoiding the burning hot blade. The two continued the little dance Anko trying not to be sliced in half and the brute trying to kill the annoying human that had hit him.

Anko turned to see that the orbs that had functioned as a shield had now formed clones and each was now trying to take out a member of the group.

And in that moment she looked away the hunter got his edge. Instead of swinging his scythe he rushed forward and smashed his armor shoulder into the human sending her reeling.

"Anko!" Kurenai yelled before a clone tried to take her head off with it wrist blades.

The brute stood over Anko's downed form and raised his scythe.

"Samuel; we leave!" 'Samuel' looked to Thoth before letting a deep roar and bringing his scythe down. The roof under him cracked under the strike and Anko laid wide-eyed as the blade cut only a few strands of her hair. Samuel reached down to his wrist computer and type a few buttons.

"Farewell; Lucky lady" spoke the robotic voice before the brute and his scythe disappeared in a shower of sparks. Anko sat in place for a few moments as the predator final words hit her. The brute had her and only didn't by chose. She growled inwardly as she came to the only conclusion possible…that bastard was mocking her, saying she wasn't worth killing.

As she lay in the crater the strike had left Kurenai came. "Anko are you alright?" she asked as her friend looked to her.

"Yah, but I need a drink." Kurenai said as she saw that her friend was fine. "How is everyone?"

"Fine nothing but some scratches, a few bruises, lord hokage and Gai both had to be taken to the hospital" Kurenai before the purple hair woman shot up to her feet.

"What happened to Hokage-sama!?" she screamed grabbing hold of her friend's clothes

Kurenai looked down slightly before looking up at her. "That is why they left the one that took Gai out incapacitated lord hokage"

"How could that tha…thing incapacitated Hokage-sama?" she said. Kurenai didn't answer but only pointed to the building on which the kage had fought. The building was destroyed the build was covered in scorch marks and broken walls of mud and stone.

Laying in the mess of mud and fire a black clothed arm could be seen detached from any main body.

It was the arm of Sarutobi Hizuren.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to see that he was in a very dark room full of odd writing that looked like a bunch of lines, just in different positions. As he sat up he noticed he had been bandaged and his arm was in a sling.

A growl like noise came from behind him; he turned to see the demon that saved him. In its hands was a pair of gauntlets and greaves similar to its own. It moved closer and set them down and opened its computer again. "What's your name?" the robotic voice came again.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said and the computer translated. Thoth thought out his words before typing into his computer once again.

"Do you wish to cling to life, or do you want to hold yourself in honor and die for it?" Naruto thought _'die with honor or live a just live'_

"I would rather live with honor than die with out and I'd rather die than live only to live." He said his eyes shining with determination.

Thoth actual smiled hearing the answer "Then I will give you a chance don't fail…or you will die" he said as he pressed a button to the side of Naruto's bed and a green fluid ran through Naruto's I.V. tube and into the boy, cuasing him to pass out. He laid the boy back and drew a set of surgical tools; if the boy was to be trained as a Yautja he would follow the same rituals as any other youngling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a sewer. He stood and walked forward. He didn't know his destination only that it was the way he was apposed to go.

He turned a corner and found himself in front of a massive cage, in which a pair of massive crimson eyes locked with his own blue ones. As Naruto walked closer the eyes gained a set of sword-like teeth. **"You are going to die brat."** It said bluntly

"What?" Naruto said in a higher voice than standard

"**You just became the apprentice of a ****Yautja elder. You do understand that if you continue your little adventure as you are now to will die?"** the beast smirked as the young boy's face filled with terror. **"Before you start crying your head I have a solution for you."**

"What is…?"

"**If you want to live you will need my help; if you accept I will make you strong enough to grow from the training and I can even make it so the people that you leaving will live till our return"** Naruto tried to interject. **"There is time for questions it is 'Yes' or 'No'; life and honor, or death and disgrace!"**

"But?"

"**Choose!"**

The boy said the only thing that really made sense at the time "Yes". He watched as a thick red chakra gushed out of the cage and filled every corner of the room. As the chakra filled the room he could feel the thick energy surrounding him before swallowing him whole. The last thing he heard before his world went black was the deep laughter of the beast that was before him; which raised an important question.

'_Who was that guy? He never told me his name.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Thoth stood over the boy the operation was successful and the boy's body was ready to follow the beginning of training. He turned away from the boy and put away his tools.

Sensors flared as a crimson energy exploded from the boy. Thoth turned and was caught by a massive wave of energy that traveled out of the boy's body and then out of the ship.

Thoth recovered from the blast and moved to the cockpit in which he saw the mass of energy. Shot towards the plant the group had just departed from.

Samuel and Jecht both entered the room. "Elder what the fuck is going on?" the younger predator asked before Samuel smacked him upside his head.

"No cursing runt" causing said runt to growl

"Quiet you two; just watch". All turn to the window and watched and recorded as the red energy spread till it began wrapped around the entire planet.

"Elder what is that? Where did it come from?"

"I'm not sure what it is but I do know it has to do with the boy and most likely why he was being attacked" he then turned to the sleeping boy _'__Uzumaki Naruto; why do I think you are in store for quiet a life__'._

**Chapter End**

Yes it is a Naruto cross with AVP.

You all know the drill. **Review **

And tell me what you all think.


End file.
